charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KhanWiz/Archive 8
Character ?????? I, too, have a photographic memory. Yay. Isn't it great to have everyone else depend on you to remember their stuff? Anyway, that is where my ??? comes from....I could have sworn I have seen Amy Acker (Fred from"Angel") on one episode of Charmed. Not Amy Adams, that was season 2 or 3 Prue and her being unlucky or something.... I remeber seeing Amy Acker on an episode after Phoebe satrted working at the Paper, and Paige being around......But no mention of her here....Am I going senile????15:43, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Sarak77 15:43, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah it is great. She was never on Charmed. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-(contributions) 15:57, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I got some handy stuff from you.. :) Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 Add it if you like it :) :Ohh, If I could hug you I would. You are amazing. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-(contributions) 19:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Returning..again :) Consider myself returned. Still editing over my Nokia. But neverless, I'm back. :) [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk :That good. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-(contributions) 12:26, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Admin Template Wotcher! Can't you make the Template:Admin a little more sophisticated? It appears like a window from Windows '98. You could try like making it a little more attractive. Furthermore, the bullets either overlap or are overlapped by the picture which has that annoying little "Picture Details" icon beneath it. I'm not being too fussy but it just appears off. Thought you'd like to get an opinion on how you can improve it. ChЯisHдlliwell 11:01, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :If you are on the new wikia look, then it looks fine. I cannot change it. Not without ruining everything. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-(contributions) 12:26, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Numb-o-phobia :S What the hell is problem with this numbers? :O I can't properly read any page without being confused. [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk 11:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : What numbers? --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-(contributions) 12:26, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Wherever is a page with Heading 2 there's a number left to it. :S [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk 15:09, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : Not with me, direct me to an exact page. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-( ) 15:39, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Problem solved. Auto-number heading was on :) [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk : Okay then. You forgot to sign your post. Please re-sign it! --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-( ) 12:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Strange, I did sign it. I don't know why is this even not showing. But nevermind, now I will :) [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk 12:11, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay thats good. I really like your Signature. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-( ) 12:13, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : Well thank you :) PS: My talk --[[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk 12:22, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Community Corner Could you possibly add something about the votes for the Spider demon and Zira in the community corner? Thanks. Butterfly the rabbit 15:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Gifsoup.com Basically you copy the url, go to gifsoup.com, and set the time for the gif. Annasean51 20:48, October 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Signature Do you like it now? :))) [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk 13:31, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah hope you don't mind, but i put red instead of that browny colour. Thanks. And dont tell anyone about the thing I told you :D. --Main Admin & Manager / Khan White Talk 13:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : :Believe me, I didn't even know it was brown xD actually, it was firebrick. hehe. I won't tell anyone, don't worry 'Khanio' :D [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk 13:38, October 26, 2010 (UTC) *Laughing*, that was my nickname *shhh*. --Main Admin & Manager / Khan White Talk 13:40, October 26, 2010 (UTC) It's quite obvious, no? x) [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk 13:45, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Whatever XD. Thanks again for the signature: --Main Admin and Manager / Khan Talk 13:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh and on your user page, just don't get your first words bolded, then you don't have the 'upper' line. [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk 13:49, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay. --Main Admin and Manager / Khan Talk 13:51, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Oooh, and just to know i misspelled ; I wrote 1198 instead of 1998 for talk :O [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']] T 19:37, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::: That alright, I fixed it :D. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 22:01, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Spell Pages How come the images and infoboxes on the spell pages can't be changed? When SonOfHalliwell alters the spell pages, he creates infoboxes that cant be changed for some reason. Some of the information regarding certain spells needs to be modified but it can't be done. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 13:50, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : Thats because the spells are on different articles compared to the infobox. When you are editing there should be something in two odd shaped brackets like this {{. Copy that and paste it into the search bar. Then you will be on a template page. There you can edit the infobox and it will automatically change on the actual article. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 13:56, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Riddle :b :) Do you know sweets M'''&M's ? Well I think'' S'&S's are approtiating. But when you put all together you got N'&N. Cya there. xD :) [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']] T 19:14, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : Thats clever. MSN. Sorry I would of but I went offline you sent that message a while ago :(. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 20:51, October 29, 2010 (UTC) New logo Yes I did. Added a gradient, a triquetra, just so that it doesn't look plain. I tried to make a background too, but it wouldn't work. And the moon, it just didn't feel right, so I changed it to this old style kind of wallpaper. I think it fits with the show, it looks like the endpapers from the BoS, like the wallpaper in the manor, etc... I tried some different kinds of dark blue, but only black looked right. Hope you like it :D --'Son of Halliwell - (talk) - ( ) 15:36, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : I do SonOfHalliwell well done! You are a really good Manager. Thanks for running it by me, I thought you were just going to change it. But you didn't so thanks :D --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 20:18, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Rose McGowan Main Picture The picture that was on Rose's article was just really bad. I changed it but we should have a vote. The last one is the one I switched the one I thought was horrible to. All of these were taken in the past year. Rose_NewPic1.jpg Rose_NewPic4.jpg Rose_NewPic6.jpg Rose_NewPic7.jpg Rose_NewPic8 (3).jpg Rose_McGowanPic1.jpg Rose NewPic3.jpg --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 19:10, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :The last two are very Rose. I would put the last one in her infobox. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 20:26, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :: Same. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 20:27, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Ohh My God!!! Thank you. I remembered there being something about the main page needing a serious redo and I got this look from the Harry Potter wiki. I thought it would look really good for this wiki as well. I made some small adjustments and chose another featured article (Prue will be death for 10 years next year, so AHBL should be featured then). I'm glad you like it. I might tweak it here and there, I just think it misses something. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 20:34, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : You are welcome. If you look at the Manager Template it has you as Co-Executive Manager. If you look at the new colours oon my signature, it will show that is matches the wikia. Besides the Email part. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 20:37, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool :-) I like your new sig, looks great, I like it a little more toned down and simple though :-P --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 20:39, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay :-) Happy Halloween. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 20:40, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Todd Tucker Yet again SonOfHalliwell continues to revert an edit I make. I have provided more complete information about Todd Tucker yet SoH continues to revert it. In articles on actors appearing is it not best to include most notable appearances? I have included in the opening a statement about the Aggressor being the most notable appearance of his due to the fact when he portrayed the Creeper Demon, Creature Head, Krychek and Gremlins, he is unrecognizable, as the Aggressor he is simply wearing an eye mask is he is completely recognizable, hence most notable. SoH continues to revert it to simply "Todd Tucker portrayed several magical beings", the word several in itself is incorrect, I replaced it with the word multiple. Several implies alot, his portrayal of 5 magical beings is not several. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 13:57, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : I will look at the article History and see which is best. Thanks for coming to me. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 15:56, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Blah Did you checked your powers wiki? --[[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']] T 18:08, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : That old thing. No I have not. I will now. Ohh LOL. Yeah that user is strange :D. I dont edit on it anymore. I am actually going to ask Wikia Staff to delete it. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 18:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes I finally added some userboxes to my page, they're fun :P Can I make some more? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 18:48, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. Make as many as you want. I have a few. I did not know you are from America, Los Angeles no less. You are like The Charmed Ones :P Except they are from "San Fransisco", but in reality Los Angeles. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ]]Talk 18:55, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I am :P I'm thinking about other userboxes, I want to create some funny ones. And I'm also trying to find a way to place them not only under each other but also next to each other... just incase I create like a 100 new ones :P --'''Son of Halliwell - (talk) - ( ) 19:00, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: Next to each-other sounds great. 100 new ones, wow! Do it! :D :D. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 19:44, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Phoebe's Demonic Suiter Yet again, SonOfHalliwell, aka Perry, is continuously reverting and changing my edits. He keeps changing Phoebe's Demonic Suiter to "Handsome Demon", although credited as "Handsome Demon", that is not what he is referred to as. He is her suiter. He is one of the men she is having an affair with. It can not be classified as Phoebe's lover, because the Seer clearly states both Phoebe and Cole have numerous affairs, the suiter is just one of the demons Phoebe has been with in the alternate world. This is getting unacceptable. Look through recent wiki activity, every single edit I make and article I create, my edit is subsequently followed by SoH changing it to how HE SEES fit, not how others view the demon or subject. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 12:02, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :I just edit on here. If I happen to edit after you edit, then that's just a coincidence, that happens. I want to improve the articles, get them to look good, properly structured, etc. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 12:04, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :No you deliberately do it because you want everything your way. As said, you think this is only your wikia. It's unacceptable. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 14:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I never said this is my wiki. You want everything your way, not me. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 14:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::And also this: ::::"These articles are my words, I am allowing my words to be used on this website. I will be forces to pull off all articles I have created due to plagiarism."--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 13:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Like I said on your talk page, you words become our words when you submit. You don't own any rights. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 14:31, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: Please look down for my views.--[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 15:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Locking Pages Yet again, SoH has locked a page to keep it the way he wants it - The Janor page I created a few hours ago. Can you not see how unacceptable his behavior is? This is a community for everyone, a place where all fans can come and edit and add what they want to articles. It isn't Perry's Wikia, its every single fan of charmed's wikia. Son of Halliwell aka Perry needs to realize that and quite being immature and narrow minded.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 14:10, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Look for the reasons why the article was locked on the talk page of that article. I didn't lock it just so you couldn't edit it, I locked it to stop your constant reverting. And stop saying that I think this wiki is mine, because I don't think that. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 14:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 (Brian is it?), I love the Janor article (I did know they said the Grimlocks name...fascinating isn't it, of what you can find out by listening) I beleive SonOfHalliwell is just trying to make the articles look better, as are you HalliwellManor. If you at all disagree with further edits made by SonOfHaliwell asks him nicely why he changed. SonOfHalliwell you must act nicely back, or that will ruin the peace I am trying to make here. SonOfHalliwell does not view this as his Wiki; as Executive Manager (I dont think it is mine either) I have full rights on this wikia, making it my job to keep this wikia stable (GOD IS THAT HARDWORK :D). So what I suggest is: # You both take a break from the Wiki give 3-7 days. # Avoid most verbal contact between eachother (unless it is really urgent) # If you disagree with what either of you two have done on an edit, ask me whether the change should go foward or should be terminated. : :I say all this so Wikia Staff cannot find any fault with the wiki. Not that they aint great, they can just view things different. So please choose an option (each) and tell me what one you would like to. That is an order by the way. : ::P.S. That school thing you said to SonOfHalliwell, HalliwellManor was quite un-called for. Thanks. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 15:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Power Alignment Hey Khan, is it okay if I go to all the power infoboxes and delete the last line about wether the powers are good or evil. For most powers are neural, and the powers that have mainly evil/good users usually always have atleast 1 example of a user from the opposite side. What do you think?Shanebeckam 20:13, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : I am always confused when it comes down to power alignment. Leo said Fire Throwing is a "Upper-Level demonic (evil) power). But Piper said that powers are neutral until we use them (in a good way or in a bad way). So I think it should stay myself. Happy editing, --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 20:59, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Leo just means that only Upper Level demons use that power, there are no good beings with that power. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 21:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::So what I said then. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 21:34, November 2, 2010 (UTC)